You and Me
by Nagicutie
Summary: *This contains spoilers from the manga* "What? What are you talking about?" He sat up. She was still kneeled down before him. She was looking straight at the wall. "I mean... Why don't you stay here for a few days. Or a couple of weeks. I mean... like you need some rest from all this Naraku stuff. Don't you want to calm down? Aren't you tired of fighting all the time?"
1. Me and You

Inuyasha is glaring at Kagome from her bed.

"..."

Kagome turns around. "Um..."

"Am I making noise?" Inuyasha ask annoyed. _Thats the problem the staring is even worst!_ "Why don't you get some rest?" Kagome asks.

"Laggard. Just suck it up and do what you've got to do! You're going back there tomorrow, you know." Inuyasha said sharply.

"Yes sir!" Kagome turned back around. _He's not really going to watch me all night, is he?_ _Bet he could too. His stamina is outrageous._ "..." A SHHH sound filled the room.

She peeks behind her. Inuyasha is lying down asleep.

"What? Is he asleep?" Kagome got up.

_I don't believe this. After all the trouble he gave me about...!_ She looks at him.

_He looks so peaceful when he's asleep... I've never seen him like this. _She kneels down on the bed corner._ Sometimes I forget... How much he's been through. What if..._ "Hey Inuyasha. Wake up I have something to say." Kagome pats he's shoulder.

"Hmm... What is it 'Gome ?" She laughed at the way he said her name.

He opened his eyes.

"How about you staying here?" She asks.

"What? What are you talking about?" He sat up. She was still kneeled down before him. She was looking straight at the wall. "I mean... Why don't you stay here for a few days. Or a couple of weeks. I mean... like you need some rest from all this Naraku stuff. Don't you want to calm down? Aren't you tired of fighting all the time?" "But I like fighting, Kagome? What's this all about? After I finish fighting Naraku then I'll rest. I cant rest! Not while he's around!" Kagome looked up at him.

"Inuyasha it's okay to rest." She puts her hand on his. He looks at her in shock. "It's okay." She whispered. He was shaking.

"Is it ... Is it really okay? I don't have to fight all the time!" Little... Just little... Tears formed in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes it is! Inuyasha you'll be alright everyone will be Alright! I promise..." She stood up and hugged him. Her arms around his shoulders. He started to cry more. "I do... I do wanna rest... But I don't know how... Will-will you help me Kagome?" She smiled against his neck. "Yes. I will!" She said softly. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her tighter.

She backed away. Their faces was very, very close to each other. Kagome leaned in... And kissed him. His eyes opened in shock. _Kagome..._ She pulled away quickly. "Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! Forget what I just did... Um I'll be back!" Kagome ran out the room. _Kagome...?_

**The Next Day**

Kagome was coming home from school.

"I'm home!" Kagome walked inside.

"Oh, hey Kagome!" Sota walked up to her.

"Wheres Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she took off her shoes.

"He's in the living room." Sota

"Ok, don't tell him I came home, alright, I'll be right back!" Kagome said as she went back outside towards the well.

"Alright sis!" Sota shouted.

"Who are you talking too?" Inuyasha came out of the living room.

"Nobody!" Sota ran into the living room.

"Where's Kagome!?" Inuyasha followed him.

"Ah, I just gotta give some stuff to Sango and Miroku." She jumped into the well.

"Kagome!" Shippo jumped on her.

"Oh, hi Shippo!" Kagome embraced him. "Where's everyone else?"

"There are about to leave, to cover more ground come on!"

_Oh, well a little work wouldn't hurt._

"Kagome!" Sango came up to her.

"Hello there Lady Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Miroku approached.

"Oh, um… I've talked to Inuyasha, and we agreed to take a break for while, away from Naraku and all this chaos. But I'm willing to look one last time. He doesn't know I'm here!"

Miroku and Sango smiled. "Well lets go!"

_One last time..._


	2. Koga

"Huh?"

"Lady Kagome? Something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"I sense shikon shards."

"Eh?" Miroku turns around.

"That whirlwind…" Sango turns around also.

"Koga…" Kagome greeted him.

"Hello, Kagome." Koga landed in front of her.

"I hope your well?" Koga grabs Kagomes hands with passion.

"Where's the insolent pup?" Koga sniffs around.

"He's not here." Kagome says. "But why are you here?"

"I want to know what happened to Naraku, tell me everything you know!" Koga turned towards Shippo.

"We are investigating Naraku's whereabouts as well." Miroku says.

"Thats what I don't get. Why'd the bastard abandon his castle and run away?" Koga questioned.

"Eh?!"

"Naraku's scent!" Koga glared.

Hakkaku and Ginta and running into the scene.

"K-Koga!"

"Something followed us…"

"Yeah! From Naraku's castle!" Hakkaku finished.

"Kagome stay back behind me, I'll protect you." Koga took charge of the situation.

A huge hair ball monster with a mouth in the center crashed into the scene,

"This isn't more Naraku _**spawn**_, is it?" Miroku was shocked.

"Hair!?" Shippo shouted on Miroku's shoulder.

_Oh no! I can't stay here for much longer! Inuyasha is going to figure somethings wrong!_

* * *

"Urgh! It's already getting this dark, where is Kagome!?" Inuyasha shouted he was in her room.

"Thats it I'm going to look for her!" Inuyasha got up.

"Inuyasha wait!" Sota came in. He was trying hard to keep an eye on him.

"Moma made some Ramen, just for you!" Sota said.

"Huh? R-Really!?" Inuyasha asked.

"Y-Yes! Come on!"

_Fhew… that was close… Come on Kagome where are you!?_

* * *

"Miroku! Sango can you guys handle him, I need to go!" Kagome rushed towards them.

"Yes we can! Have Koga take you there!" Miroku shouted.

"Thank you!"

"Koga! I need you to take me back home!"

"What? But I need answers!"

"You'll get them from Miroku, I promise, please I need to go back home!"

Koga blushed because how close Kagome was to him. "A-Alright."

Koga picked her up and started heading towards the village.

But as he was running something grabbed his leg.

"Oh no you don't." The hairy monster came after them.

They both fell onto the ground.

"K-Kagome! Hnn! A-Are you alright!?" Koga tried to get up but it stuck his leg.

"K-Koga!" Kagome cut her knee badly.

She got up and took her arrow and bow out and aimed at the center.

"K-Kagome… no! Don't! Run away, Kagome I'd die if something happened to you because of me!" Koga finally cut the hair the was on his leg.

"Come on! I have to take you to safety." Koga grabbed Kagome and kept on running.

_Koga…_

"Thank you Koga." Kagome held on to him tighter.

They finally reached the well. "Good luck Koga!" Kagome said as she climbed on the well. "Kagome, wait!"

Koga grabbed her arm and kissed her…

on the cheek that is.

_Oh! Koga…!_

He let go. "T-Thank you for sticking up for me. I-I'll see you around." Koga was blushing really hard.

"Oh, Koga I almost forgot here." She dug into her bag and took out a neckless. "This neckless was passed down from your family, but my family in my world found it."

The neckless has a wolf tooth on it.

"Kagome, how did you-?" By the time he looked up she was gone. _Kagome…_

He turned around and ran back to the site. _Inuyasha, you better treat her right!_

* * *

_Oh lord, its already 10! I'll just say I had after school work… and on my way home I slipped and cut my knee! Perfect!_

She opened her door. "I'm Ho-o-ome!"

"K-Kagome!?" Inuyasha ran down the hall.

"Where have you been! What happened to you!?" He was getting closer.

Everyone else was asleep. "Inuyasha stay quiet! I fell on my way here." She walked passed him towards her room.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _That scent…_

He followed her into her room. He closed the door.

"Inuyasha, I have to change and take a bath, go downstairs for a while."

"Where did you go?" Kagome turned around. "I had after school work so I stayed."

"For that long?" He said back sharply.

"Y-Yes."

"So your telling me you were at school for this long and you fell on your way back."

"Yes, Inuyasha!"

"That doesn't look like a regular fall, Kagome."

_He's angry… very angry._

"It.. was a hard fall." She looked away.

"Kagome stop lying to me! I already smell Koga's scent on you! Where did you go!?" He shouted at her.

_He never shouted at me, I mean not like this…_

"I… I just went back to give somethings to Sango and Miroku, but then they were about to head to look for Naraku's castle…so I tagged along." the stuttered.

"And then what." He was walking closer.

"K-Koga stopped by and we bumped into one of Naraku's spawns." Kagome stepped back.

"And you got hurt?" He said calmly. "Y-Yes…but Koga was helping get back!"

"What else did he do to you!?"

He already knew Koga touched me…

"He only kissed me on the cheek, that was all!" Kagome stepped back more but she hit the wall and he was coming closer…

_He touched her… he kissed her!?_

He was very angry…

"Inuyasha…"

"No! I'm going back!" Inuyasha went towards the window.

"No! Inuyasha please! Stay here!" Tears started to form.

He looked back at her. _Kagome…_

"Please Inuyasha, I don't want you to go back… please stay here… with me…"

He turned around. "Kagome, why are you crying? Does it hurt?" He made her sit on her bed. He bent down before her.

"N-No… I just… I feel like I've hurt you… and I feel like you hate me now!" She was sobbing.

_Kagome… no…_

"I don't… I don't hate you… I'm just mad that Koga made a pass of you like that! He knew that no one was going to stop him from what he was planning because I wasn't there!"

He embraced her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you…" He was blushing.

"No, its my fault." She was still sobbing. "Its not your fault Kagome, you were trying to help out." He looked down on her. "Come here, lets fix this." He looked at her knee.

_Inuyasha… thank you…_


	3. Kagome's Mother

_Hm, it's 3 A.M. and I'm still studying… I'll just wake up early to study some more…_

Kagome set her clock at 6 A.M. But when she turned around to her bed…

"I-Inuyasha…." He was fast asleep. _He's been working all day with Sota and Gramps… I can't blame him._

She looked around. _We do have a futon somewhere in this house..._

She found the futon and set it up in her room.

* * *

"Ngh…" Inuyasha woke up. He sat up and looked at Kagome's desk. _Where is she?_

Then he looked down on the floor. _Did she just fall asleep!?_ He got up and walked over to her.

_Man…_

He picked her up and walked over to her bed. _She deserves to sleep on this bed. Its hers after all._

He put her down and covered her.

Then the alarm went off. "Ack!" He grabbed it and threw it out the window.

_Oh no! Damn! I have to go get it back!_ He jumped after it. Luckily he caught it before it hit the ground. After an hour he turned it off. _Fhew..that was close._

Also luckily Kagome didn't wake up. He put the alarm clock down. _You work too hard…_

He went to the futon. He took off his top kimono and folded it and put it to the side along with he sword. He got inside the futon and stared at his sword.

_I feel relaxed. Like I have no worries. There's nothing to worry about, except for Kagome. I'm always worried about her._ He closed his eyes. _Her lips were rather soft…_

* * *

"OH NO!"

Inuyasha jumped. "What happened Kagome?!"

"I'm going to be late!" She only had an half hour to get to school. Inuyasha sighed. "I thought it was serious…"

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" She was pacing around the room. "I thought I set my alarm for 6 o' clock.."

_What a rude awaking…_

"Inuyasha! Come on! You have to take me to school!" She was grabbing his arm to pull him up.

"What? No!"

She kneed next to him. "Please, Inuyasha I need you!" He blushed. Then sighed. "Fine." As soon as he spoke she grabbed his arm and raced out the house.

"W-Wait! My kimono! My sword!"

"You don't need those Inuyasha!" She stopped.

"This world doesn't require fighting with swords all the time…" He stared at her. Then he put her on his back and started running to her school.

Thank you Inuyasha I owe you big time! Now go straight home!" She said as she ran into the building.

_Should I go home or wait for her? Nah… I left my sword I'm going back…_

"Oh Inuyasha your back." Kagome's mother came to the door way. "I made you some breakfast."

He looked up. "R-Really? For me?" He asked.

"Oh course, why wouldn't I? Your apart of the family now Inuyasha." She gave him a warm smile.

"T-Thank you." He followed her into the kitchen and blushed. "Where's the kid?" He looked around.

"He went to school."

"Just like Kagome?"

She smiled and gave him his plate. "Yes, just like Kagome."

"Its sad, you can't go to school, your too old right? How old are you?" She asked him.

"I'm 20."

Its been a year since him and Kagome have met.

"I ah … I would say I'm 70, because I died long ago, but Kagome brought me back to life. I was dead for 50 years." He looked up at her.

"Oh my, thats a long nap." She giggled.

* * *

"When does Kagome get out of school?" He asked while finishing his plate.

"You see that circle up there." She pointed to the wall. "Thats a clock." He looked up and nodded. "A clock…"

"When the little stick is at the 3 and the big stick is at the 12, then its 3 o' clock." He nodded. "Thats the time Kagome get out."

"Oh, alright. How long will that be?"

She smiled. Now she had to explain how time works.

There you have it, do you understand everything?"

"Yeah, thanks!"

"I'm sorry to leave you in the house alone, but I have to go a little shopping, alright?" She grabbed her bag and walked to the door.

He followed her. "You remember how to work the T.V. right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright, I'll be back soon." She left and closed the door.

He stood there...

_This is kinda scary… I can't leave or go outside. The T.V.! Where is it?_

He paced around the house and found the living room.

"Its funny how I remember where the door is at along with Kagome's room, but not the kitchen nor the living room…" He said as he picked up the remote.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sota came in.

Inuyasha walked up to him. "Where's Kagome?" He asked.

"She's still in school! I get out a hour before she does." He walked inside the kitchen.

"Oh, so in another hour Kagome gets out?" He followed him.

"Yup."

_I guess I could start leaving._

He went upstairs. Where's my hat? My sword…. He looked at it. _I don't… I don't really need it._ He walked away from it and put on his kimono.

"Are you going to Kagome?" Sota asked.

"Yes."

"Its hot outside. You should leave the top kimono here." Sota pulled on his kimono.

"Really? Fine."

"I'll be back, kid. Don't go anywhere."

"Kay!"

Inuyasha started running to the direction where Kagome's school was at.

* * *

"Kagome! Lets go eat something! I'm starving!" Yuka shouted as they started to leave the building.

"Ah, I'm kinda beat. Tomorrow?" She made a fake smile.

"No! We have to talk about that boyfriend of yours!" Eri pulled on her shirt.

"You guys mean him?" Ayumi pointed at Inuyasha standing at the gate.

"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome ran towards him.

Eri, Yuka and Ayumi followed her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm picking you up, what else?" He took her bag.

"But why?"

"Because I want you to come straight home, whats why." He grabbed her hand.

"Oh, thats so sweet of him!" Ayumi put her hands on her cheeks.

"Go get him Kagome!" Eri shouted.

"Yeah!" Yuka put a fist in the air.

Kagome blushed. _Urgh you guys…_

They both started walking back home.

"Geez, Inuyasha why didja come to my school anyway?

"Cause I didn't want anything to happen to you, thats why."

She looked at him.

"Your always getting into trouble, someones gotta look after you."

"Inuyasha this time period isn't as dangerous as yours."

"Yeah. whatever." Kagome sighed.

"Oh! Kagome what time is it?" He looked at her.

"Its 3:45. why?"

"Urgh! We have to hurry, theres a show I want to watch that comes at 4! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and put her on his back.

"Inuyasha! What show? How do you know about time!?"

"Your mother told me about it."

_Mom?_

They got to the house. He ran inside.

"I'm ho-ome!" Kagome shouted.

"Welcome home sis." Sota greeted her. "Why was dear Inuyasha running into the living room?" Kagome's mother came to her.

"Theres a show he wants to watch and its about to start."

"Hey! Kagome come! Watch this with me!"

"Inuyasha I can't I have homework and studying to do."

"Well do it in here." Kagome sighed. He had her book bag anyway. "Fine."

"Kagome look. I like this character the most." She turned away from her notebook to the T.V. "And why is that?"

"Because he never gives up! He wants to be a swordsmen!" He looked at her with excitement.

She smiled.

* * *

"O wow! I didn't know there was a whole bunch of new episodes! But it called it a 'marathon', right Kagome?" He turned to Kagome.

She fell asleep on the table._ Oh, I kept her up after she did her homework…_

He shoved all her things into her bag. _I feel bad now._

He carried her up to her room. He tucked her in.

He went back to the living room.

"Your still up?" Inuyasha jumped.

"Oh, its you." Kagome's mother was standing there.

She giggled.

"You don't plan on staying inside and watching T.V. all the long, right?" Kagome sat down on the floor.

He sat with her. "Well what else am I suppose to do?"

"You can get a job."

"A job? For what?"

"To get money, I sure do need a little extra money. Do you mind getting one to help with the shrine?" She asked.

"No… I don't." _Will this help Kagome?_

"It will sure help Kagome out to get into college." He gasped.

"I'll help! I want to help!" He almost shouted.

"Hm! Then its settle we'll both go job hunting tomorrow morning!" She got up.

"Job hunting?" _Is that a demon?_

"Its a different way to say we're going to look for a job." He got up too.

"Oh," He laughed.

"Now, you have to go to sleep now. Get some rest, its gonna be a big day tomorrow."

She pushed him upstairs.

He got into his futon. _This is the only thing I can do to make sure I don't feel useless._ He turned around to face his sword. _Right, Tetsusaiga?_

_I'm gonna bring you tomorrow with me, just in case._


	4. The Worst Boss Ever

"Inuyasha…Hey Inuyasha wake up!" Kagome patted his shoulder.

"What? What happened?" He sat up and rubbed his eye. "I woke up early and made you breakfast."

He looked surprised. _Owoa…_

"T-Thanks Kagome…"

"I'm sorry about these past few days… I haven't been paying any attention to you."

He looked at her. "No, Kagome no…Its not like that. You have school, and I know it kinda important…So I understand… I do."

Kagome was shocked. _Whoa, when did he become so understanding?_

"Thanks, I'm glad you understand! But today is my last day before summer break! So I get to stay home!" She smiled.

"R-Really? Then you can watch the shows with me!"

"Heh, yeah sure." She picked up her bag. "Can I…Can I walk with you… I mean to school?" He finished his plate.

"If you want, sure."

* * *

"Why is this so important?" Inuyasha asked while walking. The sun was just rising up, so everything was a yellowish orange color.

"Well, if I don't finish school I can't get to college, if I can't get to college I can't get a good paying job, if that happens, our family will be poor and we won't be able to eat or even live in our home any longer."

He never realized how important this was. "I'm really trying to get there early to make-up my classes."

"Ah! Well lets get going!" He grabbed her and carried her the rest of the way.

"Ah, thanks Inuyasha, I wasn't rushing really, now I'm two hours early." Inuyasha felt dumbfounded.

"My bad."

"Well lets sit here." They sat on the floor in front if the schools front wall.

"Kagome, I'm getting a job today."

She quickly turn her head to him. "What!? Inuyasha I can't have that, I can't have anybody finding out who your are!"

"Your mother is helping me out."

_What?_

"She needs a little help with getting a little more money. I'm strong aren't I? I can do any job, Kagome."

"But..-"

"I'm doing this for you." He grabbed her hand. "Inuyasha."

He leaned in.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Kagome!" Ayumi waved from a distance. They both quickly separated and Kagome got up. "Ayumi!"

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. "Oh, who's this?" Ayumi asked. "Oh, is he that dangerous, bad boyfriend of yours?!" Ayumi shouted aloud.

"H-Hey! How about we go get some juice?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, hoping he didn't hear that. _But being the dog demon he is, he heard it, he heard it loud and clear._

But he chose to ignore it for later. "I-Inuyasha thanks for dropping me off. I'll be going now." He got up. "Yeah, later." He left first.

_What does she mean dangerous bad boyfriend!? What has Kagome been tell them!? I'm not bad… or dangerous… **OR HER BOYFRIEND!?**_

He stopped walking… or pacing and stomping….

_Oh god, I tried to kiss her and I know it! But why did I do it?_

He started walking again.

* * *

"Inuyasha dear, are you ready?" Kagome's mother called out from the door.

"Y-Yes!"

"I have a question for you." She asked. They were walking down a busy street. "Yes?"

"What would you do if you were separated from Kagome for 3 years?"

"W-What? What kind of question is that?"

She laughed. "Oh forget it, I was just wondering how important my daughter was to you."

They kept walking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'd probably realize and admit that I love her." He said after a few moments.

Kagome's mother stopped and gasped while covering her mouth. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, why else would I say something like that?" Her mother giggled. "But you better not say anything!"

"Oh, I won't!"

They arrived at a grocery store. "I heard this place was looking for a strong employe." She said to him as they walked in.

"Good afternoon!" A man shouted that worked there.

"Good afternoon to you too, I heard you guys were hiring." She said. "Oh, yes, but ah I don't think your up for the job miss."

She laughed then smiled. "Not for me, for him." She pointed back at Inuyasha.

"Wow! You look like a strong fella! How old are you? How tall and how much you weight?" The man asked.

"Isn't it obvious, He's 6 feet tall and weights about…." A other man walked from the back.

_Urgh! He stinks of wolfs! Like that scrawny wolf!_

"160 pounds?"

He walked up to Inuyasha. "The name's Koga." He gave him his hand to shake.

_**W-WHAT!?** An ancestor?! Crap, this sucks. He shook his hand._

"So your going to be our new worker huh?"

He nodded.

"Fine, I'm your boss." He turned away and started walking. "You start tomorrow at 9."

Kagome's mother smiled. "Thank you!" They left the store.

_What a jerk! He didn't even ask for my name!_

"Now that you have a job, you have to take full responsibility for it, you have to be there on time and respect everyone, even your boss." Kagome's mother turned to him.

_Bull crap…_

"Did you really have to bring your sword?" She asked. "I don't feel the same without it."

"Its almost 3 dear, are you going to pick up Kagome?" He almost forgot. "Oh, thats right, yeah I guess so." He looked at her. "Well I'm going to stay around here and shop for a bit."

"A-Aright!" He ran towards Kagome's school. "Oh hey! You!" A girl called out to him in front of him.

_Isn't that Kagome's friend…. A-Ayume? Ayumi?_

"Me?"

"Yes you!" She laughed.

"Hey! What do you mean by dangerous bad boyfriend!? From earlier?!" She looked at him. "Oh, well you are a two-timer aren't you? Your in love with someone else and yet your still with Kagome! Plus you almost killed a man because he confessed to her! Thats dangerous and bad!" She pointed at him.

_W-What? Is she talking about Kikyou and Koga?!_ "You hurt her a lot mister! You need to apologize or else your relationship with her won't last very long." She left with that.

He just stood there dumbfounded and confused.

"Inuyasha! You came." Kagome ran up to him.

"Oh, yeah… I got a job." He looked to the side and blushed.

They started walking. "Oh really!? Did you meet anybody!?"

"Yeah! I met Koga!" She quickly looked at him. "What!? Koga!? An ancestor?"

"I guess so."

"Thats odd. I wanna meet him."

"I start tomorrow, you can come with me."

She smiled and walked closer to him.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

"I'm ready, are you?" Inuyasha asked he was at the front door. "Sure."

"Oh! Wait Inuyasha dear!" Kagome's mother came running from downstairs. 'Here, a phone."

Her mother handed to him a cell phone. "Hey, mom! He doesn't know how to use that!"

"Well thats why your going to teach him. He can do things much easier with this phone." She gave him the phone.

"You can use this to call people. Like me or Kagome, or even Sota!" He looked at the phone. "R-Really?"

"Now Kagome will show you how to use it, now go go go!" She pushed them out the door.

* * *

"Well alright, mom already put my number in there. So you go here to contacts and highlight my name and press the green phone button

right there and you put the phone towards your ear and it'll ring, and wait till I pick it up!" He looked at her and nodded.

"Now put it in your pocket. It will shake and my noise when someone calls you, alright? Don't give everyone your number only important people,

like your co-workers and your boss, OK?"

"Yeah, I got it."

They got to the store. "Oh your here, right on time!" The man from yesterday greeted him. "My name is Hakkaku."

They both gasped and looked a each other. "Koga's in the back with Ginta." He leaded them towards the back.

"Koga, he's here."

Koga got up from his chair and turned around, Ginta behind him. "Oh, your an early bir-" He stopped as he looked towards Kagome.

"Whoa, who's this?" He walked to Kagome. Inuyasha quickly stepped in front of her. Koga stopped and gave him a questioning look.

"She's nobody you should be worried about."

_Wow, he acts and looks just like Koga!_ _His brown hair in a high ponytail and sharp teeth._

Koga's wearing a brown T-shirt and blues jeans with a white, dirty apron for work.

"Is that so?" He stepped back.

Inuyasha relaxed.

"Your a mutt face alright." He turned around.

_What, what did he just say!?_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha hoping he didn't take that to the heart.

"Well at least I'm not a mangy wolf!" Inuyasha spatted out.

Koga growled. "Your better watch it insolent pup!"

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha to control him.

"Inuyasha come, I'm leaving." She pulled him to the entrance.

"I didn't start it." He quickly said first. She smiled. "I know, but you still have to control yourself. He's your boss your have to show him how serious you are."

She placed her hands on his cheeks. "Promise me you won't start a fight with him?" He blushed. "Whatever."

He looked at her. He leaned closer to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I won't, I promise."

He backed away and walked in.

"Hurry up you pup!" Koga shouted from the back. "I'm comin'!"

Kagome stood there. Shocked to her core. _Why did he…?_

_What did I just do…_ He grabbed his chest…_ It won't stop beating, the damn thing…._


	5. Confession(s)

_Its been about 5 days since I started working. Kagome's been home all day, she drops me off then Koga makes a pass at her and I make her leave. Later she picks me up and Koga's at it again. Its been the same thing..._

Inuyasha was carrying a box over to the storage room.

_What I'm really mad about… is that I haven't been catching up on my show..._

He turned around. "I'm done."

He started searching. "Wheres the wolf?!" He paced around the store. "Oh, Koga? He's talking to Lady Kagome over there."

"What!?" Inuyasha walked towards the front.

"You are a beauty indeed, you should come over sometime." He grabbed her waist and put something in her coat pocket.

"No you don't!" Inuyasha broke them up. "Don't touch her." He said sharply.

He smirked then chuckled. "Oh, have you claimed her yet?" He stepped back and crossed his arms.

"W-What?" He put his arms down.

"Koga what are you talking about." Kagome came from behind Inuyasha.

He pointed at Inuyasha's chest. "We men, are animals, and we need to claim our women."

Kagome blushed real hard and turned around.

Inuyasha also blushed.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" Inuyasha stepped back.

"What I mean is, if I find Kagome attractive, I would want to be with her and take her _home_," He got closer to him and whispered, "If you _know_ what I mean…?" He winked.

It took a while for Inuyasha to get it.

Then he got pissed.

* * *

"I can't believe you Inuyasha!" Kagome paced around the park.

The sun was setting.

**A feudal era half dog demon got fired from his job in less then a week.**

"Kagome, I'm sorry! Really, I'm not sorry for him, but I hurt you.."

"You didn't hurt me! You hurt someone else!"

"But why should you care!? You don't even know him! He's a jerk anyway!"

"That doesn't matter, Inuyasha! You can't go around beating up people because you don't like them!" She bent down and covered her face. "For all I care, you could be taken away!" She started to tear.

_Oh no, I'm just causing trouble aren't I?_

"Kagome, I should go back, at least its where I think I belong." _I don't even belong there either…_

He started walking. "Come on lets go back." She looked up as soon as he got up. "Inuyasha, no, you can't leave, then I did all this for nothing!" She grabbed onto his shirt. He wasn't listening to that, all he knows is that he's causing trouble. "Kagome, what am I going to do here if I can't get a proper job!?" She let go. "Why do you need this job for away? No one said you had to get one!" He turned to her. "I was getting the job for you. You mother said that you can't get into this 'college' thing without money. So I'd thought I'd get some more money for you!" He shouted.

She stood there. _Inuyasha…._ She moved closer to him and embraced him. "K-Kagome?"

"I'm sorry." She started crying. "I'm sorry." She held on to him tighter.

"I'm sorry."

He grabbed her waist. "K-Kagome what are you talking about!?" He was blushed really hard.

"I forced you, to stay… you really don't want to do you. If it makes you happy, you can go. But I want to stay here to finish school." She stepped away from him.

_This is a mess, I have to come clean._

He grabbed her hand and put her on a bench. He bent down in front of her. "Kagome, I want to be here. Even though I have no real propose, or I don't belong here, but I feel as if I should be here. I want to… I wanna be with you, Kagome." He placed his hands on her cheeks. _I love you._

He opened his mouth. _Damn why can't I say it._

"I LOVE YOU!" They both looked back. Koga was standing at the entrance of the park.

_I hate you…_

Koga came walking forward towards them. "Kagome, I love you. These past 5 day have been amazing, please come to my house for a little while?" He stopped walking.

Inuyasha stood up. "I'm just about done with you, Koga. Kagome isn't going with you, because…" He looked at her, and back at him. "because she's going with me."

He felt confident. _She's going to be with me. _

_Thats right._

Koga smiled. "She won't be without a fight, mutt face." Koga cross his arms. Kagome stood up. "Koga, I'm tired. A lot has happened today, and I want to go home." She grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm.

"I love Inuyasha, I'm sorry I can't accept your offer."

Koga stood there. "Thats alright, but I won't stop fighting for you Kagome!" He said as he ran away.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Kagome." He grabbed her face and kissed her.

_I'm such a coward._

"Kagome, I love you, y'know." He looked away but he was still close to her.

"I know." She smiled.

He carried her back home.

* * *

Everything was weird now. Her family went on a trip…. again.

"I ah, I'm going to take a bath." Kagome rushed up the stairs.

He blushed and went to the living room. _I guess I should catch up since I have no job._

Kagome peeked inside the living room, Inuyasha was still watching T.V.

"I-Inuyasha you shouldn't sit so close to the T.V. it'll hurt your eyes."

He jumped because he was so into the T.V. he couldn't sense her.

"Oh, sure." He moved back. She sat next to him.

They were so nervous they couldn't say anything.

"So, ah what are you watching?" She broke the silence.

"Um, my favorite show, what else." She leaned his shoulder.

_I don't know what to do. What should I do?!_

He blushes real hard. He puts his arm around her.

They're just sitting there, enjoying being together.

She looked up at him and he looked at her.

He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in. Kagome closed her eyes.

And they kissed. But this kiss was more rough.

_Her lips, there so soft._ He turned his head to get a better angle, but without him noticing he inserts his…

"H-Hey!" Kagome pushes him back.

"W-What!?" Kagome turned her head to the side and covered her mouth.

"I'm…. I'm not ready for that kind of thing."

He automatically knew what she was talking about.

"N-No! I wasn't trying to do that! I ah… I'm not ready for that either. I just thought…. your…."

He was so nervous.

"Your lips are soft and warm."

_Oh Kagome your so stupid! He only put his tongue in! Why do I get so worked up!_

"I don't mind just kissing, really." He face was filled with lust.

She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him again.

_I can't get enough of this._

He pulled away, she was now sitting on his lap. "Can I?" He asked.

She nodded. He kissed her again with full lust.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Inuyasha woke up on Kagome's bed.

_We didn't…_

Then he remembered that Kagome wanted him to sleep on her bed with him.

_Where is she…?_

* * *

Kagome walked inside the store.

Oh, its Kagome!" Ginta came from the corner.

"Hello, Ginta, wheres Koga?" She asks.

"He's in the back." Hakkaku said.

She walks to the back.

"Koga are you in here?" Koga turns from his chair.

"Oh, its you Kagome, I knew I smelled flowers." He walked up to her.

She blushed and smiled.

"Are you here to reconsider my offer?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm here to ask you a favor." She put on her cutest face. He blushed real hard.

"A favor!? Anything Miss Kagome, I'd do anything!"

"Will you take Inuyasha back?" She smiled.

He stood there… then cracked a smile.

"I ah… when I mean anything…. I mean..-"

"You said anything Koga… please." She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Won't you do it?"

He blushed real hard.

Then she stepped back.

"Fine, I will, but if he pulls something like that again I'm firing him for good!"

Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!" She left.

_Now I have the mutt face again… this sucks…_ Koga sat back down.

* * *

**A/N:**I'M POSTING EVERY SUNDAY...if there are any other changes for when I'm updating I'll post it on my profile!


	6. Birth Date and Over Time

This Story is now rated T :)

* * *

"Alright Inuyasha, since I have you back we need strict rules," Koga puts his hands on his waist.

"SO! I hired a manager. Tiza Supreme Commander." He moved away and a women came forward.

"S-Supreme C-Commander?" Inuyasha stepped back. I smell violence.

She walks up to Inuyasha, looks him up then down.

Then just simply kicks him in the guts.

_What_

_._

_The_

_._

_Fuck?_

Inuyasha was on his knees.

"W-What the hell was that for!?"

"Is that how you speak to your new manager!?

"Ngh.." Inuyasha got back up.

"Sorry."

"I'm your new manager, Tiza Takahashi."

"I'm Inuy-"

"I know." She walked towards the back. "I'll be keeping a close eye on you."

Inuyasha turned towards Koga.

"I'm still scared of her… just so you know."

Inuyasha was about to start work. "Wait,"

Inuyasha turned around. "I'm not mad anymore, about what you did. I was off line." Koga put his head down.

Then back up. "But I'm not giving up on Kagome!" Koga smiled.

Inuyasha smiled also. "Good luck."

* * *

"Urgh, I'm finished finally." Inuyasha puts the last box down.

He takes off his apron. _I'm hungry._ Inuyasha turns towards the front. "Where do you think your going?" Tiza stops him.

"Um, I'm finished." He kept on walking.

"Your working over time tomorrow." She told him. "Whats that?" He turned around.

"What the hell do you mean whats that? It means your staying here longer than you usually do."

"Why?" He questioned.

"We have new products coming in around 8 and we need to get them up and in the aisles by the next day. So we have extra work to do."

He nodded. "Do I get paid extra?"

"Duh." She went back inside her office.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called from the front. He popped his head out from the side.

"Hey Kagome, I just finished." He walked up to her. She fixed his shirt. "How was your day?" She smiled at him while unfolding his kimono top.

"I got over time!" He smiled. "W-When?" She was surprised. "Tomorrow, and my new manager said I'll get paid extra too!"

"Tomorrow..?" She put her arms down. "Whats wrong?" She looked up at him. "Nothing." She started walking. He did too.

"Hey guess what?" She turned to him. "What?"

"Your favorite show has a new episode today!" She smiled. His ears perked up from his hat. "R-Really!?"

"Uh huh, and we're having ramen for dinner during the show!" She grabbed his hand. He blushed.

"T-Thats great…" He was too red to show her his face.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! Come on! Its starting!" Inuyasha shouted from the living room.

"I'm coming!" She was holding two cups of ramen. She gave him his and sat on the other side of the table.

He looked over to her. "What are you doing?" He asked her. She looked up at him. "What?"

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" He patted the space next to him. "Sit over here."

She blushed. "O-Okay." She moved next to him. "Oh, look its starting." He smiled at her and looked back at the T.V.

* * *

"Oh god, I didn't think he'd betray his own father like that, thats cruel." Inuyasha turned off the T.V.

"I saw that coming." Kagome folded her arms. "Did you really?" He smiled and came close to her.

She blushed. "Inuyasha…kiss me." She closed her eyes. He blushed hard. "W-What?!"

"I said kiss me." Her eyes were still close. "W-Why would I d-do such a thing!?" He moved away.

She opened her eyes. "You don't want to? You don't want to kiss me?" She asked.

"N-No, its not that..-"

"You did it the other day, you kissed me!"

"We kissed lots…" She looked away. She then stood up.

"Fine, if you really don't want to, then I won't force you." She turned around and walked away.

"W-Wait!" He grabbed her arms and swung her around. "I-If I kiss you I won't be able to stop…" He looked down. His face was red.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I miss you, I'm lonely everyday…" She looked at him. He blushed super hard. "W-Why? I'm not any different here!"

"Yes you are!" She rested her neck on his chest. "Its because I love you."

"Kagome." He hugged her. "Inuyasha, tomorrow's my birthday." She said. "W-What!?" He looked at her, still holding her.

"Why didn't you say so sooner!" She laughed. "Why would I?" She buried her face in his kimono. He blushed. "Then I wouldn't have done over time!"

"Inuyasha you have to do over time, its not a choice." He sighed. "Now I'm angry." She laughed. "Why is it so important anyway?" She kept rubbing her face

in his kimono. He looked up and held her tighter. "Because, I always wanted to be with you on your birthday." She looked up to him and smiled. "Don't worry."

She leaned in closer. "I'll be here waiting." She kissed him. "No matter how late I am?" He asked. "No matter how late." She smiled. He kissed her.

* * *

"Alright, Kagome I'm off, I think I'll be able to make it there on my own." Inuyasha was at the door way. Kagome kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

He smiled. "I'll be back before 9." He hugged her. "Happy Birthday Kagome." He kissed her hair and left.

_I love you Kagome._

* * *

"Kagome, I have to take your grandpa and Sota to Kyoto to see your aunt, she fell ill. I'm so sorry I won't be here on your birthday." Kagome's mother looked at her..

"Oh, its alright. Tell her I said to feel better." They all left. "Wow, I didn't expect my birthday to be this lonely. Well, I should at least clean a little."

* * *

**6:00 pm**

"Hey, can I make a call real quick?" Inuyasha shouted from the front.

"Sure mutt face, just make it quick, the truck is coming soon." Koga shouted back.

Inuyasha pulled out his phone and call Kagome.

"Hello?"

"Kagome its me!"

"Oh, Inuyasha, hows your day going?"

"Its fine, I'm about to start over time, I'm pretty excited. Whats every body else doing?"

"They all left right after you did, they won't be back for a couple of days."

"W-What!? You mean your alone!?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that, Buyo is here, don't forget about the cat, Inuyasha." He heard her giggle.

"Kagome, should I come home?"

"No, Inuyasha stay there, its only 3 more hours left."

"Alright, **-INUYASHA LETS GO!-** I have to leave **-YOU MUTT COME ON!-** Kagome I'll be home soon!"

"Ha, bye Inuyasha."

"B**-INUYASHAAAAAAA-**ye"

He hung up. "I'm coming dammit!"

"Alright boys, lets start this." All 5 of them stood in front of the truck of boxes.

"I think I should get a raise." Ginta said.

"Me too." Inuyasha agreed.

* * *

**8:30 pm**

"Wow, there are more boxes then I thought, we should be here for about another two hours." Tiza wiped her sweat from her forehead.

"What!?" I have to leave in a half hour!

Tiza turned towards him. "Is there a problem?"

"N-No." He continued. _I should at least call her._ He took out his phone. "Low battery" The phone said out loud. "No…no.." He started pressing buttons.

"Dammit!" _Plus no one has a phone in here!_

* * *

**9:00 pm**

"I'll stand at the door and scare him when he comes!" Kagome rushed towards the door.

* * *

**9:15 pm**

"We still have 30 boxes left! Come on! make sure they are stacked right!" Tiza shouted from the truck.

_I'm so late, I have to hurry!_

* * *

**9:30 pm**

"He should at least call." Kagome sat next to the door.

* * *

**10:00 pm**

She gripped her phone tighter.

* * *

**11:00 pm**

She walked into the living room and covered the piece of cake that was Inuyasha's from this morning.

* * *

**11:15 pm**

"Good job! We're done! I'll put an extra 5 dollars in your checks today!" Tiza smiled.

"No… 3.50…"

"Where's the mutt face?" Koga looked around.

"He ran out as soon he finished the last box." Hakkaku said.

"Oh my god, I'm so fucking late!"

_I'm such an idiot, if I knew it was Kagome's birthday sooner! Shit!_

He ran and ran to the house

**11:30 pm**

*knock knock*

Kagome jumped, she fell asleep in the living room. She ran to the door.

"Inuyasha! Your here!" Inuyasha closed the door quickly and embraced her. "I'm so sorry, I really am! There were more boxes then we thought and my phone died and no one else had a phone that I could use!"

"Inuyasha…-" He cut her off. "I'm such an idiot, if only, if only I kept track on your birthday, I would of have made plans ahead."

"Inuyasha, its okay! Really! Its not your fault." She held on to him. "I still have an half hour till my birthday is over." She looked at him

He smiled. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. "Is that my cake?" She nodded. He turned off the lights.

They both sat down and he took his piece and put a candle on it and lit it.

"Happy Birthday Kagome." He smiled. Her eyes started to tear. "T-Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Make a wish Kagome." She closed her eyes and blew out the candle.

He put the cake down. He grabbed a regular candle and lit it and put it between them.

"I-I love you, Kagome." He blushed and tried to smiled.

Her tears couldn't hold any longer.

She sobbed and sniffed.

He moved the candle on the table and he put her on his lap.

"I-I love you too! Inu…yasha! I really do!" She made a fist in his shirt and cried on his chest. "I'm so happy, that your here with me." She looked up at him.

He leaned in and kissed her. He tighten his grip on her.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Stop saying sorry."

_I love you so much Kagome_

* * *

"INUYASHA! Guess what!" Kagome jumped on Inuyasha, he was on her bed.

"W-WHAT!?" He grabbed her so she can stop jumping.

"I got a job!"

"W-Where!?"

"At Koga's Deli!" She hugged him. "I'm going to be working with you Inuyasha!"

He smiled. "Are you serious! Thats so great!" He hugged her back.

_This is so great._


	7. Sota and Inuyasha

"Hello!" Kagome walked inside of the deli.

Koga came running from the back. "Kagome honey, your here!" He grabbed her hands.

"Honey?" Inuyasha came inside also. He came between them. "Hmpf, would you excuse us, Inuyasha I have to show dear Kagome around and you have to get to work!"

Inuyasha growled. "Its okay, Inuyasha." Then her and Koga walked to the back.

* * *

**BOOM!** A huge crash along with a scream.

"K-Kagome!?" Inuyasha dropped his box.

"Kagome!" Koga went running.

"Kagome what happened?" Koga stopped. Inuyasha right behind him.

Kagome was on the floor. "I slipped and dropped the box, I'm sorry…"

"No, its alright-"

"…as long as your ok." Inuyasha went to help her up.

"Kagome, I don't think handling is good for you, how about working up front, go grab some customers." He picked up the box.

"Oh, a-alright." She got up and walked to the front. "Kagome are you sure your alright." He followed her.

"Yeah, I'm sure Inuyasha, really. I just feel like I did a bad job… and its my first day…" She looked sad.

"Oh, but Kagome, lifting and carrying heavy things aren't your thing, y'know." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Go work up front, I can worry less at least." She smiled and blushed. She nodded and left.

Inuyasha went back to work, hearing Kagome screaming out the sales.

* * *

"We have meat buns on sale today!"

"Oh look, its Kagome!" Some boys from her school showed up… "Oh, its you Akio and Menma.

_**(They are both guys)**_

"How's your summer break going?" Menma came up close to her. "Great today's my first day working here!" She smiled.

"Your always so cute." Akio took her hand. "After work can you come with us for a little bit. Have a little fun?" Menma pulled her.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!"

"But why?! Its so much fun then being at home right?"

"N-No, stop! Inuyasha!" She called out for him.

"Whats that? Some type of dog?"

"A demon that is." Inuyasha stood at the front.

"You should get out of here kid, don't put your nose into other peoples problems." Akio stood in front of Menma and Kagome.

"Well, her problems are mine, considering she's my girlfriend." Kagome blushed.

"Oh, this is your little boyfriend huh? Nothing to be proud about thats to be sure." Akio looked at Kagome and back at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, don't please…" Kagome looked at him hard.

"But Kagome!" He pleaded.

"You guys, the cops are on their way." Koga came out from inside.

Akio and Menma jumped. "Shit!" They both ran.

"Kagome are you alright!?" Inuyasha ran towards her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at Koga. "Thanks Koga."

He smiled. "You know, your giving me a lot of trouble, and I like that. So! Lets have you work in the cash desk, okay?" He smiled again.

She nodded and followed him. "Come on Inuyasha." She smiled at him.

* * *

Finally the day has ended.

"Wow, what a day, at least I did something…" She threw her arms up in the air.

"Yeah, I'm really glad I got to spend the day with you." He said not looking at her.

She looked at him and put her arms down. She giggled.

"H-Hey what are you laughing at?" He turned towards her and she was just smiling.

He blushed real hard then looked away. "I ah… love you…" He whispered.

Kagome grabbed his hand and keep on walking. "I love you way more, Inuyasha."

He jumped. "N-No!"

"Yes I do! I loved you longer than you loved me!" She looked at him.

"T-Thats not true…" He looked away. "I always thought you smelled nice and looked kinda cute when we first met."

She laughed. "Your the cute one Inuyasha." He looked at her. "Can we stop talking about this outside?"

"Are you shy?" She laughed.

"I am not!" She kissed him on the cheek.

.

.

.

"Kagome, where's my DVD set?" Inuyasha was pacing around the living room looking for his Season 3 DVD set of his favorite show, 'Go! Go! Fighting!'.

"I don't Inuyasha, its yours." Kagome came into the living room. "Ask Sota." He looked at her and went upstairs to his room.

"Hey kid!" He busted the door open. "Ack! Inuyasha don't scared me like that! Knock like a human would!"

"Well too bad because I'm not human!"

He walked inside looking around. "Where's my DVD set?"

"Oh! The Go! Go! Fighting Season 3 set?" He asked.

"Yeah, where is it?"

"I left it at school, it's in my locker." He turned to him sharply.

"WHAT? Go back and get it!"

"I can't do that! School is close during summer break, you gotta wait 6 weeks, until its over!"

Inuyasha was angry. "We're gonna get it now, I wanna watch it right now!"

"Inuyasha don't be a kid, just wait." Inuyasha smirked. _He's sounds like Shippo…_

He grabbed him from the back of his shirt and carried him outside.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome came out of the living room

"No where Kagome, this is a man to man thing." Inuyasha closed the front door.

"Inuyasha this isn't a man to man thing! Just just a stupid DVD set!"

"Its a DVD set I bought with my own money that what it is!"

Sota sighed. "Now where is this stupid school of yours?"

"Its a couple of blocks away from Kagome's."

"So its in her school's direction." He started running towards Kagome's school.

"Inuyasha, you not going to get in, there is a locked gate around the whole school!"

"That's why I'm a demon, I just simply jump over it."

Sota laughed. "Right here, make a left!" Inuyasha made a sharp left.

"How far?"

"Just a little longer….right here!" He stopped.

A huge school with a larger black gate stood before them.

"Heh, this is nothing." He jumped over the gate.

"A-Are we really gonna do this!? What if we get in trouble!?"

"We won't." _If I get in trouble, I would be causing trouble for Kagome…_

"Wheres the locker?"

"I-Its inside, please don't break anything."

Inuyasha opened the door. He let Sota down and he went to his locker.

"It should be in here." He opened it.

Then he closed it.

"Heh…" Sota turned towards Inuyasha.

"What you laughing about did you get it?"

"About that… Its ah… Its not in here." Inuyasha smirked.

"Heh heh, what did you say shrimp?" He walked closer to Sota slowly.

"Its not in here Inuyasha!" He shouted.

"Then where is it!?" Inuyasha shouted back.

"M-Maybe in the lost and found in the basement!"

Inuyasha stopped. "Well lets go."

"But its dark and scary. Plus its late, and Kagome's making dinner! You don't wanna miss that, right?" Sota smiled lightly.

"Heh, she'll save us both a plate." He dragged Sota to the stairwell. "Is it down here?" He asked.

"Maybe." They both went down stairs. _This place is creepy even for me._

"Alright kid, we reached the end of the stairs. Where is it at?"

"How am I suppose to know? Its too dark in here."

"Urgh, your luck I still remember how it smells." He started to sniff.

"Your such a creep…" Sota whispered.

"I heard that.. hey where'd you go!?" He turned around but he couldn't see anything.

"I'm still here I haven't moved. I told you its too dark in here." Sota shouted into the dark.

"Scardy Cat."

"Whatever just hurry up."

Inuyasha continued to look for the box.

* * *

"Hey I found it!" He grabbed the box and put it close to his face so he can see it.

"Sota? We can leave now." He didn't hear a response.

"Sota!?" He looked around. "Stop joking around! Even for you this is low!"

"Inuyasha!" He heard Sota screaming from a upper floor.

"S-Sota!?" He ran up the stairs. He looked around. _At least I could see something._ The moon light was coming in from the windows.

"Sota!? Where are you? If I lose you, Kagome'll kill me!"

"Inuyasha!" Sota screamed again.

"He's on the 3rd floor." He ran up 2 more flights.

He was walking slowly. _Shit I should of took my sword._

He was listening to any sound of movement besides him.

"Sota?" He called out to him.

.

.

.

"**BOO!**" Inuyasha jumped. "Ack!" He turned around and there was Sota, and he was laughing real hard.

"Where the hell, Sota! Thats not funny!" Inuyasha shouted and Sota ran. "Thats what you get for busting my door open earlier!"

Inuyasha ran after him.

"Inuyashaaaaaaa~" He stopped. Then Sota stopped. "You heard that?" Inuyasha looked him.

"Ha, Inuyasha I'm not falling for that one."

"No I'm serious." Sota started laughing.

"Sotaaaaaa~" This time Sota was look straight at Inuyasha and he wasn't moving his mouth.

He stopped laughing. "I-Inuyasha."

"Lets go!" He grabbed him and ran out the building.

* * *

Sota was panting by the time they reached the park.

"Oh god, I never knew my school was haunted, That was scary."

"Maybe it realized what you did to me and scared you back." Inuyasha laughed.

"You still have you set?" Sota asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" He took it out of his kimono.

"Lets go home."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Oh Inuyasha, Sota. Your home, I was getting scared." Kagome opened the door for them.

"Why? He's with me, right?"

"Thats exactly why." She closed the door.

"Oh Inuyasha guess what?" Inuyasha and Sota both sat down.

"What?" Kagome gave them their plates. "I was looking through the CD rack and I found all the CD's for your DVD set."

Inuyasha looked up at her quickly. "What?" He took out the DVD set box and opened it.

"Its empty." Inuyasha looked down on it.

"Oh! Now I remember why I brought it to school! This girl in my class watches it and I wanted to give it to her! But I never did…heh heh." Sota laughed.

"So you were planning to give it away!?" Inuyasha grabbed his shirt. "I-Inuyasha! Sit!"

"Sorry Inuyasha." Sota started eating his plate. "Inuyasha hurry and eat, you have to go to bed soon for work tomorrow."

"A whole day wasted! I could of watched my show!"

"Oh Inuyasha get a straw and suck it up." Kagome left the kitchen.

_What a day for him._


	8. Midoriko

"Thank you! Come again!" Kagome said as another customer felt.

"Kagome is everything alright?" Koga came.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I feel like I'm doing better everyday."

Koga smiled. "You are! We've been making more money everyday, because theres a cute girl here like you." He flirted.

Kagome blushed. "Koga…" Kagome looked at his chest and saw a neckless. _Hey! Thats the same neckless I gave to Koga._

"Het Koga, where did you get the neckless?" She asked. He looked at it and back at Kagome. "Oh, around 500 years ago, this beautiful

women named Kagome gave this to my ancestor. Isn't that funny? We were born to meet each other." Koga grabbed her hands.

"O wow." _It is the same one._

"Where's Inuyasha, he should be coming to shut me up at this time." Koga looked around.

"KOGA! KAGOME! HURRY COME LOOK!" Tiza shouted from the storage room.

"What?" Koga and Kagome ran to the storage room.

Inuyasha was on the floor. "Inuyasha what happened?!"

He was in pain. "I… I need everyone to left… but Kagome."

"But-" Koga said. "I SAID LEAVE!" Inuyasha shouted.

Tiza and Koga left the room and closed the door.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?" She helped him sit up.

"My sword faded away…" He looked up at her.

Her eyes widened. "Where do you think it went?"

"Back to my world.

* * *

Miroku and Sango were sitting in a field with Shippo.

"How long do you think we're going to stay like this and do nothing?" Shippo asked them.

"I don't know honestly-" Miroku looked up.

"Whats that?" Something was falling from the sky.

"It looks like…" Sango was looking closer. "Like Inuyasha's sword!"

Shippo ran towards it and caught it.

"Why is it here?"

"Inuyasha did take it with him!" Sango looked at it.

"Lets go asked Lady Kaede." They started headed back to the hut.

"Lady Kaede! Look!" Shippo ran inside with the sword.

"This is Inuyasha's sword, it fell from the sky, but he isn't here." Miroku sat down in front of her. "What do you think this means?"

Kaede looked at the sword. "How long has ye been gone?"

"75 days." Sango answered. "Oh my, ye needs to come back now, or else ye fade away back here and ye will never be able to go back to Kagome's world."

"But Kagome can come back here right?" Miroku asked. "No, ye cannot come back here, the bone eaters well will close."

* * *

"Oh no, Inuyasha! Look!" His neckless was fading away. "Kagome I'm going to fade too."

Tears started to appear.

"Inuyasha, you been in my world for too long, come on! We have to take you back!" She helped him up.

"Kagome I'm fine." He picked her up and started running towards her home.

The reached the shrine. He collapsed after they climb up the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" She jumped off of him.

"Kagome lets go me and you… to the well." She nodded and put his arm around her neck and walked to the well.

He hand was starting to fade. But he didn't let Kagome know so he hide his arm behind him.

"Kagome, I love you." She looked at him. "Why are you saying that?" His left ear was gone now.

"Your ear!" She started to walk faster but he fell. He left leg was gone. "Inuyasha! We're almost there!"

"I won't make it…" He grabbed her cheek with his right hand. "Just meet me back on the other side."

"What if I can't?"

"Don't be silly, why wouldn't you be able too?" He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Then he faded away. She stood up and ran to the well. She jumped down the stairs.

She stood before the well. _I'm coming Inuyasha!_

She jumped down to the well, but she hit the floor hard. She looked up, but didn't see a sky.

"No…." She started to cry. She climb up and jump back down.

It didn't work. "No…Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

He was falling from the sky. "W-Whoa!"

He made a smooth landing.

_I'm back here._

"Kagome!" He started to run to the well.

He looked at it and she wasn't there. He looked inside. "Where is she?"

So he jumped in. But he didn't pass through.

"No…" I won't be separated from her!

He kept on jumping in. "Kagome… Kagome… Kagome!"

It wasn't working.

His eyes started to get watery.

"Kagome… no…"

* * *

_**2 Months Later**_

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Shippo asked Sango.

"He went for a walk."

_I still can't believe this is happening. I haven't seen Kagome in 60 days!_

_I can't live like this forever. I can't stop thinking about you, Kagome…_

"I-Inuyasha?" He snapped. "K-Kagome!?" He turned around, to be disappointed.

"Kikyou… what are you doing here?" He stepped back.

Kikyou came out from behind a tree.

"What do you mean? Where have you've been? You were gone for 76 days! Then you came back 2 months ago and you didn't bother at all to let me know!? During those 76 days I've come here to get you and you never came to me? Whats wrong with you Inuyasha? Where did you go?!" Kikyou shouted. "I was at Kagome's Era." Inuyasha said calmly. "Why?!" She stepped closer to him. "Because, I was tired of fighting. I wanted a break so Kagome let me stay at her world for a little bit, but I then I found out I can't stay there for too long because I'm a half demon. So the well closed and I no longer can see Kagome…" He looked down. She was pissed. "Why are you saying her name like that Inuyasha? You only say my name like that… Have you fallen for her?" She asked as she kept on coming closer. "If I did?" He asked. She stopped and stepped back. "No, Inuyasha you gave you life to me!"

"I know, and I have changed my mind. My life belongs to Kagome now. Because I love her."

Kikyou couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You have to be kidding me."

"How are you going to collect jewel shards."

"By luck."

"When you found them all?"

"I'll make the right wish."

Kikyou was shocked.

"Because, thats what Kagome would want me to do."

He continued to speak. "When I die…I'll be reincarnated and I'll be with Kagome, 500 years from now."

_**5 Years Later**_

"Kagome, what do you want for breakfast." Sota asked Kagome. He was now 14 years old.

"I want French Toast." He smiled and left. "Roger that!" He went down stairs.

Sota had a dream to be a cook so he has been making all the meals lately.

_Inuyasha, I wonder how you are doing?_

* * *

"If I become human, I can stay in Kagome's world forever?" Inuyasha was having another talk with Kaede.

"Yes ye can. But do ye want that?"

"Yeah, I'll do anything for her."

"Ye grown up. Ye isn't as stubborn as before."

"Shut old hag." Just then the jewel shards inside Inuyasha shirt started to glow.

"W-What?" A mist came out of the shards and created a form.

"Keade can you see this?" He turned to look for Keade but she wasn't there.

"Huh?" The mist took a human female form… "This isn't…?"

"Midoriko!?"


	9. Forever

"W-What are you doing here?" Inuyasha was shaking, he'd never thought he'd be face to face with this "God".

"Inuyasha," The "God" spoke.

"What has happened to the priestess?"

He gave her a questioning look. "Are you talking about Kikyou?" He asked. "No, that priestess is dead, her next life." _K-Kagome?_ "Are you talking about Kagome, then!?" He shouted. She nodded. "Where is she, she's hasn't been around the jewel for 1879 days." He looked down. "The well has closed and she can no longer come here…" Midoriko looked in the direction of the well. "Are you speaking of the legendary bones eater well?" He nodded. "Whats in there?"

"Her world…she's from the future, about 500 years from now." Midoriko made a sigh. "I need that priestess, Kagome. She's the next generation to fight inside the jewel for the next 1000 years." Inuyasha's eyes widen. "What do you mean? Fight what?"

"It is Kagome's faith to fight many strong demons for 1000 years until the next generation and even after that she'll still keep on fighting, such as I. There is no escape inside the Shikon no Tama."

"N-No! Thats wasn't Kagome's faith! She's…. she belongs with me- us! Here… she belongs here. She was born to meet me! How dare you say that!?" He stepped forward. "And And I was born for her… just like she was born for me."

"My time has gone up, the priestess has to come back soon or she'll be taken from her world to the jewel forever." Midorko disappeared.

"What… is there anything I can do?"

"What are ye talking about?" Kaede was sitting in the same spot she was before.

"Keade!"

"Keade! Midoriko! She came to me and told me Kagome needs to be inside the jewel to fight demons forever!"

"Aye, thats what Lady Midoriko is doing right now, I wonder where ye found the time to talk to ye." Keade looked down to think.

"The jewel may turn black because Lady Kagome isn't here with ye." Keade stood up. "Ye need to get Kagome back soon."

Inuyasha stood there.

_I can't, I try to jump there everyday, but it won't go through._ He stood at the well.

He grabbed the jewel. _Please! Please let her pass through!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Inuyasha?" His eyes widen. He slowly leaned over the well. There she was, wearing a light blue dress with no sleeves. "K-Kagome!?" There were tears over her eyes. _She looks grown up._

She started to climb and he helped her. They both looked at each other. "I-Inuyasha…" "Kagome!" He embraced her. "I'd thought I'd never see you again!" She started to cry. "Inuyasha! I missed you so much!" She hugged him tighter.

"Kagome I never want to be separated from you ever again! So I … I wanna get-" He was cut off when a glowing light appear around Kagome's body. She started to lift up in the air. Midoriko appeared also.

"Young girl, it is time you come to me." She took Kagome by her arm. "What!? Whats going on! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha jumped to grabbed her but he went right through her. "Kagome! No!"

"INUYASHA!" He fell on the ground but got back up. "Please! Don't take her away!" She was starting to fade away. Somehow he was able to grab her hand. "Kagome! Don't let go!" He tried pulling but it didn't work. He knew he wasn't going to save her. _I can't… I can't save her..._

"Kagome! I'm sorry! I'll come back to you I promise!" He let go. "Inuyasha! No! Come back!" She almost gone. "Kagome, I'll come back to you! I promise! Kagome I'm gonna save you!" He fell onto the ground again.

Then she was gone.

Just like that. Probably forever. _No, I will save you! There has to be a way!_

He looked down and realized what just happened. Then he looked up and realized the well was gone. _Oh no… this is serious._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Inuyasha finally gave in, didn't he? I thought he was smart enough to realized I was the fake Midoriko.**" Naraku was standing at a window.

"You bastard! Why!?" Kagome was tied up. "**Why not, Kagome? In here you won't be able to use your powers, you totally poisoned.**"

"Inuyasha will save me."

"**He won't, he'll think that your in the jewel, so, he'll try to find a way to get inside of the jewel, in order to do that he'll need a Meido from his sword.. But that will take lots of practice. Kagome, you'll be in here for quite a while, maybe even months.**" He walked towards her and lean into her face. "**So get comfortable, you'll be working for me now.**"

* * *

IM SO SORRY THIS CAME OUT LATE! I HAD PSAT'S I HAD TO STUDY FOR! This is the **last chapter I'll be making for now! **Only because I think I'll need a break, so! I'll be updating (Or making a new season, if I could say) on **November 1st!**

Please bare with me! The more time I have the more I can write! See you on Nov. 1st! If there are any changes I will notify you all so follow this story please!


	10. Shiori

HELLO! I'm back! (Sorry I'm late I totally forgot!) What a break! I've gotten some improvements and I have some things to let you know about!

Since I'm using the manga as reference, I'm using Sound Effects. So whenever theres a sound effect its going to be inside of these - { }

This is starting from chapter 214 the only difference is that Kagome is not here! Most of the demons in inside of the story are going to be in bold :) I hope you like it :) :) :) :) :) Enjoy :)

* * *

"Keade what do I do?" Inuyasha wanted answers as fast as he could…

"Ye know, I really don't know what ye should do." They were outside, Keade was picking herbs off the ground and Inuyasha was sitting on a fence. "Why ask her!?" Totosai came in with Mō-Mō. "What you need to do is upgrade your Tessaiga!" He made a nice landing. Inuyasha got off the fence. "How do I do that?" He walked towards him. "You have to install techniques to your sword, the technique you need to get inside the jewel is the Medio Zangetsuha! You have to get three techniques before you get that one."

Inuyasha was frustrated because this might take longer than he'd thought it'd take.

"How long till I reach Kagome?"

"Probably about three months or more."

Inuyasha looked down. "What do you think Kagome is doing right now?"

* * *

"**Kagome…ku ku ku… Inuyasha won't like it if I'd treat you badly.**" Kagome was inside a barrier. "I won't eat anything you'll give me!" He stood up.

"**So you'll rather die?**" She nodded. "**I won't allow that, besides you are my beloved Kikyou.**" She looked at him sharply. "I am NOT Kikyou!"

"**But you have her soul.**" He kneed to her and grabbed her face. "**So you are my soulmate, and you'll forever will be**." He forced her face closer to his. _Is he…!? Is he trying to kiss me!?_ She forced her face away. "N-No!" He pulled her face harder and kissed her. "Ow!-"

He pulled away and licked her cheek. "**You are a fine women yes indeed.**"

He got up. "**I'll be back, beloved.**" Then he disappeared.

"Inuyasha…where are you!?"

* * *

_**1 Month Later.**_

"Naraku has certainly gotten stronger. On top of that, unlike other half-youkai, he's different from Inuyasha who looses his youkai-powers on the first day of the month…" Miroku said. Him, Keade, Sango and Miroku were inside Keade's hut.

"In that Naraku himself chooses that time." Miroku looked at Sango.

"Meaning we don't know when it'll happen?" Sango asked.

Miroku looked down, "At least if we correctly determine when Naraku is inactive, I thought we might possibly be able to defeat him, but-"

"BAH! What's with the grave expression?" Inuyasha cut him off. "Whatever the case, there's a time when Naraku is inactive! Until then, the situation is that I just have to become stronger then him isn't it?"

"Inuyasha." Miroku looked surprised. "Sometimes you're quite positive."

"What do you mean 'positive'?"

Sango whispered to Keade, "Does he always intend to behave positively then?"

"Dunno."

A group of people were walking a path, some towns people, a woman and a child. Four townsmen were carrying the child on a floor board.

{WHOOSH}

A huge demon appeared.

"**Gehehehehe….you brought her huh…**"

The women looked up at the demon without any fear. "It's a promise! I'll hand over my daughter! In return you don't attack the village again!"

The demon laughed. "**Gehehehehe, it's a promise.**"

The women then turned to the child. "Now then Shiori, go to your Sofudono's side.

Shiori looked down, "I'd rather not go. I'm scared of Jii-sama."

The townsmen stood around her. "Please go Shiori."

"It's for the village's sake."

"Kaa-chan." Shiori walked towards the demon and looked back at the women.

The women looked away. _This way…you'll be able to be happy._

* * *

{WHOOSH}

Totosai and Inuyasha were in Totosai's home. Outside was Mo-Mo and Kirara.

"Tell you about an attack that can cut threw any barrier, no matter how strong?"

"You'd know about one wouldn't you Totosai? Tell me right now."

"There's no attack that's so convenient." Totosai was fixing a sword.

Inuyasha looked away. _I need to know how to break barriers at least!_

Totosai stopped what he was doing. "Well, you should steadily practice your swings. You really are so-o hasty…" He looked at Inuyasha, but he was gone. "Oh, he's already gone."

Inuyasha was on Kirara going back to the village. _I guess there's nothing so convenient huh._

{WHOOSH}

{SU-U-UCK}

"…" Inuyasha then slapped his neck. {SQUISH} "Long time no see, Inuyasha-sama." {FLUTTER} "Myoga-Jijii."

Myoga then sat on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I heard all of that conversation earlier. Totosai said what he said, but, there is one way…"

"What!?" Inuyasha cut him off.

"In the west is the nest of a family of Hyakki bats. Their cave is protected by a strong barrier that's beyond everybody. There's been a protector of the barrier for generations. You must slay, the youkai who's the protector." Inuyasha looked at him. "In other words the blood of the powerful youkai which raised that strong barrier, should be sucked into Tessaiga." Myoga started jumping up and down. "When cutting a strong person, Tessaiga sucks up the enemy's youkai-powers…"

"Meaning Tessaiga becomes stronger!?" Inuyasha finished for him.

* * *

{SLISH…}

A large group of bat demons flew into a village. "Wha…"

"The Hyakki bats are…" A demon took one of the townsmen. "Uwha!"

{CRACK CRACK}

"_**Bitch**_, you dare to _**fucking**_ deceive us!" {WHACK THUMP}

The women from before was being beaten by the townsmen. "If we handed over you daughter Shiori, the village shouldn't be attacked should it, eeh!?"

"Many have been killed again!"

"She's no different from an accomplice of the Hyakki bats!"

"Get her!" All the townsmen started to charge at her.

"!?" The women looked up. {WHACK WHACK}

"Wh- Who're you!?" Inuyasha started beating up the townsmen. "Just now, you mentioned the Hyakki bats didn't you?" Miroku and Sango started to help the women.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked. "Ganging up against a women is cruel." Miroku glared at the men. Inuyasha put on a scary smile. "Tell me… where their nest is."

All the men got up. "We don't know… ask that _**fucking**_ women."

"At any rate, despite being human that women, had a child with a youkai with a Hyakki bat. The stuck up bitch!"

_A child with a youkai!?_

* * *

"What do you people… intend to do if you know where the Hyakki bats' nest is?"

The women, Shizu allowed the group in her home. "Do…? We came here to bust them."

Shizu looked up in shock. "Wait a bit Inuyasha." Miroku scolded at him.

"There was talk of handing your daughter over the Hyakki bats, but what is…?"

She looked away. "The Hyakki bats have nested in this area since long ago… they're terrible youkai which suck the blood from human and animal prey. However Tsukuyomaru-dono… Tsukuyomaru-dono, the father of my daughter Shiori alone was different. He didn't kill humans, and after Shiori was born, he persuaded the others… and this village alone wasn't attacked by the Hyakki bats." Sango looked at her, "Then why…?"

Shizu looked at her back. "Tsukuyomaru-dono died… afterwards, there was nobody to stop them… and the Hyakki bats started attacking this village again. Shortly after, Tsukuyomaru-dono's father… that is Shiori's grandfather Taigokumaru, came to visit. He said that if Shiori was handed over the village wouldn't be touched…and that Taigokumaru and Tsukuyomaru-dono had been the guardians of the barrier for generations… and that Shiori who carries Tsukuyomaru-dono's blood was necessary to succeed in this."

"Excuse me, but… Shiori-sama is a half- youkai isn't she?" Miroku asked.

"Does a half-youkai kid have that much power?" Inuyasha also asked.

Shizu looked at Inuyasha, "…".

"Now that I look at you you're a half-youkai too aren't you? So you understand don't you? Just because you're half-youkai it doesn't mean you're inferior to youkai, and it doesn't mean you're inferior to humans…" Shizu said.

"How about it Inuyasha?" Myoga jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Dunno."

Shizu looked at the fire between all of them. "Shiori just has the power for her to be able to fulfill the succession. Thats why." She stopped and put a pained look on her face, "I thought it would be better for her to live with them… and that the village would be saved… but he Hyakki bats broke their promise."

So they started to head towards the Hyakki bats' cave.

* * *

{SHISH…}

"That cave… Where it's glowing." Shizu said as she and Inuyasha were sliding down a rock. They saw Shiori "O..kaa-chan…!"

"Shiori." Shizu smiled at her. Inuyasha looked at Shiori. "…"

"Myoga-Jijii… they way to make Tessaiga stronger is to…"

Myoga looked down. "Yes… it means to slay that girl…."

* * *

Jijii- Elderly, male. or a grandfather

Hyakki- Demon bat tribe

Sama- Someone you respect

Kaa-chan- Mom


	11. Shiori's Barrier

"Shiori.." Shizu was being careful that she wasn't falling off the rock.

"Kaa-chan!" Shiori was holding a black crystal ball. Huge eyes appeared behind her.

"!"

**"Gehehehe… I thought I heard some noise…"**

"Taigokumaru! How dare you deceive us!"

**"Oh… and just what are you talking about?"**

"If I handed Shiori over to you, you promised you wouldn't attack the village, didn't you! You promised, but…" Shizu shouted. "Ohhoho, you… actually believed that didn't you? Did you seriously think, that I, a youkai… would keep a promise with a human?" Taigokumaru laughed.

"In that case, give Shiori back!"

"Kaa-chan…"

**"Gehehe… that is not an option. Shiori will be the barrier protector for the rest of her life. Indeed this girl is fulfilling her duty magnificently, following after her late father. She's so good, you wouldn't think she's a half-youkai with a human mother." **

Inuyasha looked angry… "Hey obasan. Taking her back by force is the only was, isn't it?"

"By force…? Can you?" Inuyasha looked at Taigokumaru. "That bat-Jijii… is over-confident and standing in front of Shiori isn't he. I can do it now without hurting Shiori…" He drew his sword. "I can just wipe out the Jijii!"

"Wind Scar!" He threw the Wind Scar but a barrier appeared. "The Wind Scar was repelled!" Myoga said as he jumped up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Hmmm, The Hyakki bat's barrier is terrible. It's as tough as the rumors indicated."

Taigokumaru glared at Inuyasha,** "Hmm? Brat… Who the hell are you?"** Taigokumaru threw lighting waves at Inuyasha. He jumped before it hit him. {FLASH} "Damn!"

**"Gehehehe I won't miss this time…"**

"Please stop it, Jii-sama! Don't hurt Kaa-chan! I'll fulfill my duty the best I can!"

**"Did you hear that…? The little girl understands much better. If she returns to the village at this stage, do you think Shiori will be able to be happy? I'm well village people despise Shiori, a half-youkai child, don't they/ An so they eagerly brought Shiori to this nest, wanting to save themselves. Do you really think I could return my dear granddaughter, to that disgusting village?"**

"…" Inuyasha looked at Shizu. "…" Shizu looked down.

* * *

"It was no good?" Inuyasha and Shizu came back to the hut. Shizu sat down. "I've given up already…"

"What Taigokumaru said wasn't a lie. The villagers don't accept Shiori or myself. It's better in the end that she's with them…"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "Bah, how naive. Youkai are such that, they'll never appreciate a half-youkai as a companion. Not even if they're relatives."

Shippo walked next to Inuyasha, "I'm a proper youkai but I'm bestowing on Inuyasha my companionship."

Myoga spoke too, "Me too!"

Inuyasha made an amusing face, "You're just using me for protection aren't you?"

"Anyway… as long as Inuyasha can't break that barrier we'll get nowhere." Miroku said.

"Isn't that what you came here to do in the first place?" Sango asked.

_If he slays a youkai who can create a powerful barrier, and suck up the blood into his sword… Tessaiga's power will increase and it'll be able to cut Naraku's barrier…However… there's no way that Inuyasha would slay, a hanyou… a little girl. Sango looked away._

* * *

"I want to see you… Kaa-chan… I only Chichi-ue was alive…. _why did he die?_

Suddenly a group of Hyakki bats started pouring out the cave. {RUSTLE}

Miroku and Sango came out the hut. "Thats… A swarm of Hyakki bats!?"

Shizu and Inuyasha came out as well, "They're heading for the village."

"Eh.." {FLAP OF WINGS}

The Hyakki bats started attacking the village.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango was on top of Kirara. "They're intending to eradicate the village."

More Hyakki bats started pouring in. "Stay back, everyone! I'll reduce them a bit!" Miroku pull out his Wind Tunnel. "Wind Tunnel!" He sucked up a good amount of bats. **"You assholes… how dare you do that to my family."**

"Taigokumaru!" Shizu and Inuyasha looked at him. "Jijii, you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

"**Kagome….what are you doing?**" Naraku walks inside of a room with one table inside. "Nothing as usual." Kagome was tied up on the floor, wearing a little pink dress. The dress ending above her knees, which were bruised. "**Are you hungry?**" He puts down a cup on the table. Kagome looks at him, then looks away.

He walks towards her and kneels down to her. He grabs her face. "**I asked you if your hungry or not, Kagome. Answer me.**" She closes her eyes and nods. He gets up. "**Thats a good girl.**" He walks to the door. He turns to look at her.

"_**I love you.**_" He smiles and leaves.

Kagome looks around and waits. She listens for his footsteps. _I'm so grateful I have long nails._ She's been cutting the rope around her with her nails. Her hands were bloody and messy. Today she finally broke the rope. She gets up and stumbles a little bit, then falls. _Crap, I have to stay quiet_. She gets up again. She goes to the door. She puts her ear to the door.

The the door busted open and Kagome falls back. "Ach!" Naraku peeps in. "**Huh? Kagome what are you doing up?**" He puts the bowl down on the table. "**Oh boy, what are you doing?**" He kneels down and helps her sit up. She jerks her arm away from him. "Don't touch me!" Naraku looked shocked and then smiled. "**Kagome, you've been a bad girl lately. You need punishment.**" Kagome was scared. He ties her arms once more behind her back. "Naraku let me go!" She started to cry. He lifts her dress up. She has nothing under her clothes. "W-What are you doing!?" She screams. He starts touching her body in different areas. "Stop.. please! Stop!" She was sobbing over and over again. He takes off his bottom kimono part and gets up on top of her.

"**You need punishment.**"

* * *

"The village…" Shiori looked down. "**Ignore them, Shiori. They're the ones who bullied you and your mother… don't worry either. If you protect me properly with the barrier, I'll just save your mother's life.**"

_Dammit! Isn't there any way to separate Shiori from Taigokumaru!?_


End file.
